


Latte Nights

by mycaliginousromance



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffeeshop AU, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycaliginousromance/pseuds/mycaliginousromance
Summary: Dick/Kory coffeeshop AU- still in the works





	Latte Nights

         The chaos of the morning had passed, and the coffeeshop had settled into an afternoon calm. The monotony of the late evening had not yet set in, and the warm glow of the early summer was wafting through the windex-wiped windows, which had been opened to let in the June summer breeze. The dull tone of a bell rang glumly as feet could be heard shuffling through unswept floors, still grainy from the outdoor asphalt. Low voices murmured their orders, quietly, but with a sense of familiarity that is unique to a cinnamon latte.

         It seemed a little warm outside to be drinking a hot beverage, but the slender barista smiled and began steaming the milk. A whirr then whisper filled the cozy cafe as the milk began to heat, and the espresso machine ground the coffee contently with a warm growl.  
A soft wind blew about the smell of vietnamese cinnamon around the room, and the steam rose off of the freshly poured rosette in delicate curls. A dark haired man in a sticky t-shirt leaned against the bar, slumping but smiling as he accepted the latte.

  
         “Long day?” chirped the birdlike barista as she began crafting the next beverage with delicate hands.  
         “More like long night,” replied the man, and the deep circles that ringed his eyes confirmed another late night at the office.  
         “Another tough case? Seems like you’ve been getting stuck with the worst of them lately.”  
         “Yeah, well better those guys are locked up than out on the streets.”  
         “Detectives need sleep too, you know.”Dick lifted his cup in mock amazement.

         “Look and behold! Sleep- now in liquid form!”

  
         Kory giggled as she topped another drink, the whipped cream coming out in a puff. Dick smiled again and began to move to a table where he could spread out his papers. Quickly, Kory slyly slipped him a chocolate cookie. His piercing blue eyes flashed as a smile spread across his face. She winked and whisked back over to the cash register, her long red hair trailing in the swoosh of her ponytail. A few roughhousing hooligans had just sauntered into the shop, each trying without success to tousle each other’s hair. They were yelling.

  
         “HARPER. WEST. Quiet down wouldja?” shouted Kory as the two approached the front till. The troublesome two separated reluctantly and began placing their usual extremely sugary orders. She typed them in, her unpainted fingernails clicking against the order screen.  
         “What’ve you boys been up to?” she asked as she swiped their cards.  
         “Been busy DESTROYING wally at video games” stated Roy flatly, grinning like a cat.  
         “And you wally?”  
         “Been busy accepting defeat honorably- like a mATURE adult.”

  
         Kory chuckled and waved them to the end of the bar as she began making their drinks. She handed them out and they immediately began to devour their drinks, chugging them in competition. She tossed them a damp towel to clean up after themselves (they knew the drill by now) as another pair of customers shuffled in.  
It was Jason, who wore a backwards baseball cap, the sleeves ripped off of his t-shirt, skateboard in hand, and his younger brother Damian, who looked like Jason’s personal mini me, clad in identical garb. It was actually pretty cute. They both shared the same deep blue eyes and dark hair as the man in the corner, who shot them a hopeful smile. Jason didn’t so much as look his way.

  
         “Americano for me, milkshake for this one,” mumbled Jason, barely audible. He fished in his cargo pocket for change, and his calloused hand came up empty. He cursed almost inaudibly and turned to leave the shop. Damian had already began to pout, but no tears welled in his bright eyes.  
         “Shhhh..” whispered Kory, “don’t worry about it- drinks are on me today.”  
         “You don’t have to-” Jason began.

  
         “Hush. I’ve already started making them it’s too late,” Kory said with a smile. In no time, they were finished. Damian snatched up his milkshake and ran off to the corner of the room where Dick was sitting with his papers. He set down his shake and softly wrapped his tiny arms around the man, hugging him with the simpleness of a child. Dick held him close, whispered something, and let him scurry back to Jason on light, pattering feet, milkshake in hand.

  
         “Thank you,” breathed Jason, his eyes shining with genuine gratitude. Kory smiled warmly but said nothing. She just nodded quietly. Jason turned Damian’s hat the right way around before walking out the door, with Damian taking twice as many steps to keep up. The bell chimed and the door shut.

         The cafe was then quiet for a while, save for the occasional beeping of the oven, proclaiming the arrival of fresh cookies, and the gentle breeze which shuffled Dick’s papers and slung the sweet cocoa aroma around the small cafe. The afternoon drifted into evening, and the sunset shone bright red triangles around the room as the fiery clouds reflected off of the windex-cleaned tables. The air grew clean but not crisp, as it was still weighted down by the mugginess left over from the afternoon. The door chimed sparsely as customers came and went. An official-looking businessman. A comfortably-clad man with glasses and a sweater vest to match. A smiling girl in pigtails. Each ordered and chatted for a bit, filling the cafe with a musical sound, and left, finishing the light tune with a ring.

  
         A girl with a sleek purple bob strolled through the door, staring at the screen of her phone. She looked up and smiled as she approached the register.  
         “Coconut ball and spicy chai?” inquired Kory.  
         “You got it, red. You still coming over later?”  
         “Yes- I might be a little later though. I gotta close the store tonight and it’s just me”  
         “You’re good- gives me more time to meditate before we go out,” breathed Raven, almost in a sigh of relief. “Will you be out by midnight?”  
         “Hopefully. It’s just me closing tonight but I’ll do my best to be out quick.”  
         “Awesome! See you then!” said Raven as she left the shop with a cling.

  
         As she left, Kory noticed the sun had sank below the cityscape’s spiny horizon and the looming spindles of skyscraper began to shatter into tiny cubes of light. The city began to come alive as neon worms crawled out of the shadows and the sparkling people of the night began to walk about with shoes shining, heels clicking, and cocktail dresses and dark blazers, all designer. Kory couldn’t wait to shimmy into her dress and throw on her own high heels, despite the fact that they made her already towering figure appear even taller. She loved the glowing lights- they made her feel like she was on another planet, and on her planet, she was tall, and that was just fine.

  
         The night wore on. The music from the club a few doors down began to mumble through the walls, an excited whisper amongst the relaxing jazz that usually played in the cafe. Kory began to clean the shop, wiping down the tables, re-windex-ing the windows, and cleaning the last dishes for the evening. Mostly everyone had cleared out by now, save for a few java junkies, who she began to shoo out the door, and Dick, still slaving away at his work in the corner. He’d occasionally shift his papers around and write things down in his notebook, but mostly he just ran his fingers through the dark strands of his hair, glaring at the papers in confusement. Kory approached his table.

  
         “Hey Dick- time to finish up- I gotta close. You can hang out here in the cafe for a little bit more but pretty soon I’m gonna need to lock up.”  
         He began to gather his papers. “Cool- I’m just about to a stopping place.” Kory nodded quietly and began moving back towards the register to count the day’s profits.   
         “Wait- Kory…” started Dick. She turned around. “Hmm?”  
         “Would you um..” He ran his hand through his hair. “Are you doing anything after work tonight?”  
         Fuck. Yes. Yes she was doing something after work tonight- Raven and her had been planning this all week. It’d been so long since she’d had a date….. No. She had plans.  
         “I’m so sorry- I have plans tonight- I’m going out with friends…”   
         “-no that’s awesome! I hope you have a good time!”  
         “-but I’d love to hang out sometime- if it were any other night-”   
         “-of course- you already made plans- it’s all good-”  
         “-thanks.”  
         “-yeah.” A silence filled the cafe, save for the muffled bass that could be heard through the walls from the nearby club. Proverbial crickets began to sound.  
         “Oh- right- closing. You want any of the pastries before I throw them out for the night?”  
         “Uh.. sure. Got anything chocolate?”  
        “You know I do,” smiled Kory, just happy that the thickened air was clearing. She slipped a brownie on to his table on a soft white napkin and went about her closing tasks.

         The birds were not chirping but the moon was bright and the city was alive. Kory’s phone blared music and she sang along tunefully. She approached Dick’s table.  
         “ _Closing tiiiime, you don’t have to go home but you can’t stay here_ ,” She sang. “Time to go- and try and get some sleep wouldja? I’m getting a little worried about you.”  
         “I’ll do my best- I’ve gotten as much done tonight as I can,” said Dick as he slid his papers into an aqua folder. Kory held open the door as he strolled out the door, weighed down by sleeplessness. He waited as she locked the door.  
         “See ya tomorrow?” asked Dick hopefully.  
         “See ya tomorrow,” replied Kory, her eyes bright. They walked away in different directions; Dick to the left and Kory to the right.

 _I know who I want to take me home_  
_I know who I want to take me home_  
_I know who I want to take me home_  
_Take me hoooooooooome_


End file.
